JP2003-47561A, JP2003-304975A, JP2007-130149A, JP2013-202137A and JP2011-512974A disclose conventional electric cookers in which a lower housing that has a lower die on the upper surface is pivotally mounted to an upper housing that has an upper die on the lower surface via a hinge or a hinge shaft at rear ends, and when dough is inserted or when baked product is taken out, the upper housing turns upward from the lower housing.
In the conventional electric cookers, the following problems occur because of fixed height of the hinge or hinge shaft via which the upper housing is pivotally mounted to turn upward from the lower housing.
It is necessary to change the depth of a concave formed on facing surfaces of the upper and lower dies depending on each baked product, and it is necessary to change thicknesses of the upper and lower dies and height of the upper housing. However, in the electric cookers, the height of the hinge or hinge shaft is fixed and the height of the upper housing cannot be changed. If another upper or lower die that is different in height is attached, a gap can be produced without tightly contacting the surfaces of the upper and lower dies. The dough in the concaves between the upper and lower dies seeps out of the concaves during baking, so that the dough is not baked to a fixed shape or varies in baking, which is disadvantageous.
In order to solve the disadvantages, it is necessary to substitute another different-height hinge to match thickness of the upper and lower dies or to change the heights of the upper and lower housings or to manufacture a plurality of electric cookers in exclusive use for each baked product. However, it is necessary to replace it depending on thickness of the upper and lower dies every time, which is complicated and expensive. If a plurality of electric cookers is manufactured for each baked product, it will increase manufacturing costs significantly.
In view of the disadvantages, it is an object to provide an electric cooker in which a different-thickness upper or lower die is properly mounted in the single electric cooker without substituting a hinge or an upper or lower housing or without manufacturing an electric cooker in exclusive use for each baked product.